


Fever Dreams

by docholliday18



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek the Most Favored One of the Palace and Best Beloved of the Lord of the Air, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/pseuds/docholliday18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horus takes care of a fevered Bek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I quick note on "In the Hands of a God". It is definitely not abandoned and I'm still working on it. I'm having a bit of trouble with it and writing two perspectives is proving to be much more time consuming and difficult than I first thought. But, thank you, so much, to everyone who has commented and given kudos. It gives me a reason to keep working at getting the next chapters written and posted. 
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this little hurt/comfort piece. When "In the Hands of a God" is finished I may expand on it.
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

Bek was surrounded on all sides by an unbearable heat and he twisted and moaned in its unceasing grip. Visions of cooling water flickered in his fevered dreams but they flashed away only to be replaced by the angry red eyes of Set. Before he could scream the god's powerful hand was about his neck, squeezing with terrifying force, and he began to gasp and cough in the merciless grip. He stared helplessly into the blazing eyes as he clawed ineffectually at the steel hand only to watch in horror as the face melted away and reformed into the sightless countenance of Horus.

"No!" he moaned. He had saved Horus…stolen his eyes back….the god that had held him in such an uncaring stranglehold that day in his parent's tomb was gone….replaced by a kind, loving king.

The Horus in his fever dream was no such thing. The incredible grip tightened impossibly further and a myriad of stars began to dance before his eyes until they encompassed his whole vision in a dizzying array of intricate, multi-colored fractals. Within seconds they began to dim and fade into blackness…

**

  
A tiny spot of light appeared behind his eyes and Bek watched in detached exhaustion as it blossomed until it overtook his whole vision. Suddenly, he was hovering far above Egypt…the Egypt of Set. The mighty Nile was a dark stain of tar soured and contaminated; coughed back up from Apophis' rank belly. The once fertile back soil was dry and cracked and the cooling breeze was now hot, dry, and tainted with the smell of smoke and fear.

"Please, no," he begged. "Horus, where are you?"

"Shhh. I am here." The familiar, gentle voice reached him as from a great distance and he reached for it in desperation. Large fingers gently caught and held his before placing them carefully across his heaving stomach.

"Relax. This will cool you."

Before he could question further the black, putrid Nile waters split and and fresh, pure water rushed forth, driving away the sickness. He felt himself lifted in powerful arms and cradled with the gentleness and ease of a mother with her newborn child. Suddenly the arms were carrying him with dizzying speed toward the freshly renewed waters and before he could catch his breath they were lowering him with infinite care into their glassy depths. The cool water caressed along his burning skin and Bek sobbed in relief as the scorching pain was lapped gently away. He felt the blackness beckoning once again but this time, instead of a great hand about his neck, it enfolded him in golden, healing wings. Just before he slipped completely away the gentle voice whispered again.

"Yes. Just rest, Best Beloved. Sleep and heal."

**  
The golden wings of a falcon surrounded and held him in their protective embrace. Bek floated dreamlessly in their cradling embrace as they began to lift him gently upwards toward consciousness. Gradually, the quiet brush of breeze across silk reached his ears and the clean smell of fresh air tingled in his nostrils. He vaguely noted the soft embrace of fine linen under his naked body and the feather brush of it where it pooled about his waist.

Naked?

Bek's eyes flared open as he snapped rudely to awareness. High above him soared a billowing canopy of white silk that hung gracefully down about the sides of a great bed. It fluttered slowly in the gentle breeze from an open porch he could just make out through the gossamer fabric. The bed itself was huge…big enough for a god. The truth hit the former thief like a fist to the gut.

This was the bed of Horus, king of all Egypt and Lord of the Air, to which Bek himself was now Chief Advisor. To find himself here was not all that unusual. Often, after an exhausting day, Horus would carry his tired advisor to his private room and lay him carefully among the fine linen. The god would then stretch out beside the mortal and tuck him close to his side where they would discuss matters for which the king needed advice. To his shame, more than once he had fallen asleep during these talks but he always awoke the following morning in his own bed beside Zaya. He always attempted to apologize to Horus after these events but the king always dismissed it with a small smile that told Bek the god secretly enjoyed those moments when he could hold his sleeping friend close.

But those times he had always been fully clothed and, even waking the next morning, he was in his sleep pants beside his wife. Never before had he lain in this bed naked and in some strange way he felt he was contaminating it by doing so. He needed to remove himself before he ruined it completely.

Turing his head to the side he searched for the edge but it seemed miles away. He rolled carefully to his side and up onto one elbow and bit back a groan as his tired joints protested. Levering himself up into a sitting position, he carefully scooted towards the side, ignoring the screaming burn of his sore muscles. So intent was he upon his goal that he failed to notice when the linen sheet slipped from his body leaving him naked and exposed.

The edge loomed and by the time he reached it his breath was rasping loudly in his ears as darkness flickered at the edges of his vision. He sat for a moment to gather his strength before heaving his legs over the edge and, with a final push, levered himself over the side.

He realized his mistake the moment his feet did not immediately hit the cool marble floor. This was the bed of Horus not that of a small mortal. Always before Horus had carried him here, he had never come and gone on his own, and now he knew why.

He hit the hard floor with a crash and he gasped as the air was forced painfully from his lungs. To his dismay he heard heavy footsteps race into the room and he lay frozen in sprawled embarrassment. He hoped it was not Horus….hopefully another mortal who he could order to keep quite. But his famous luck was not with him today.

"Bek!"

Horus' worried countenance rounded the bed and fixed upon his miserable form splayed in naked embarrassment and Bek felt a blush begin to creep over his form as the perfect eyes took him in. With a body like Horus' there was no need for the god to feel any shame in his own nudity. Bek must look like a weak and flabby worm to the Lord of the Air.

The king did not seem to immediately notice the reason for his advisor's discomfort as he knelt beside him and reached out a gentle hand to his friend. "Bek, are you alright?"

Large fingers tenderly touched his back and began to run soothingly down the length of his spine but paused as the former thief recoiled slightly at their familiar touch.

Bek blushed harder as the god finally seemed to grasp his predicament. Smiling indulgently, Horus reached across the bed for the discarded sheet and, dragging it over the side, slipped it tenderly over Bek's naked form. He squirmed as the familiar, powerful arms slipped about him and cradled him to a well-muscled chest.

"You do not need to be embarrassed, Bek," Horus chuckled. "Who do you think it is that puts you into your sleep pants when you drift off during our talks? Who do you think undressed and bathed you during your illness?"

Without waiting for an answer the king carefully stood and settled them both carefully back onto the bed. Bek felt his embarrassment begin to subside at the familiar feeling of being tucked warm and safe against the god's warm side.

"I thought maybe it was my wife," Bek admitted at last. That would make sense at least.

Horus' chuckle vibrated through Bek's whole body as his large hand smoothed tenderly over the mess of Bek's curls and down over his back; gliding smoothly over each vertebrae. He felt the god shift before a kiss was pressed tenderly to his temple.

"She is usually already asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her."

Bek groaned in renewed embarrassment and hid is newly flaming face against Horus' chest. So, the king was also putting him to bed next to his sleeping wife. Great.

"I have no wish to cause you embarrassment, Bek. I will send for your clothes. You were quite sick and I was worried over your fever. After bathing you I thought it best to keep you cool and clothes would only have served to hinder not help."

Horus had undressed and bathed him? "Didn't you just say you had no wish to cause me embarrassment?" Bek asked incredulously.

Another chuckle rumbled through him and Bek was glad that Horus could not see his small, pleased smile.

At a snap of the god's fingers a mortal scurried into the room looking quite pleased to be able to accommodate whatever request Horus might have. If she was surprised to find Bek, naked save for only a thin linen sheet, cradled in the crook of the arm of the mighty God of the Sky, she hid it well. What did twinkle in her eye, however, was jealousy.

Jealousy?

Bek wondered briefly if she had once shared this bed with the sky god. Before he could ponder this further Horus' order shook the former thief as it rumbled through the god's chest.

"Ashya, please go to the royal laundry and bring the Chief Advisor some fresh cloths. And let his wife know that his fever has broken."

The mortal woman bowed and slowly backed from the room.

Bek startled as the fingers once again descended upon his forehead and gently smoothed through his hair. "You are much cooler than even a few hours ago."

"How long was I ill?"

"Zaya came to me two days ago with news that you had taken to your bed with a fever. You have been here in my room since then."

Turning, Bek looked up into Horus' brown eyes, soft with affection, and swallowed, "Two days? Has Zaya been to visit?"

"Yes, of course," the god answered, a small smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth as he smiled down at him.

"Good. I was thinking she may have gotten jealous of how possessive you have been and stormed off, never to return."

Horus' bark of laughter swept through Bek. "You truly think that Zaya would be jealous when she knows who truly holds your heart? Besides, her devotion to me includes sharing you."

"Hmmm." The lingering effects of the illness were taking a toll on him and Bek felt his eyes begin to drift closed once again causing him to miss the implication in the god's words.

He felt the thin sheet gently tugged more snugly around his form as he sunk deeper towards a healing sleep. Just before he plunged over the edge he heard Horus' gentle voice wash soothingly over him.

"Sleep, my Best Beloved."

 

The End (for now)


End file.
